


The Little Girl That Could

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Birds, Death, Gen, Globes, Laser beams, Theaters, Trapped In A Mall Complex, friendships, performing, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: She tried to survive. But did she?Credit to Gobbler on Discord for Manhattan Madness.





	The Little Girl That Could

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun.

Hello…I’m Sayori the Cosplayer.

(A.K.A Costume Designer, but shhhh!)

This is an awfully big mall.

-Oh, and I didn’t bring anything to buy clothes with either.

Shoot.

The Agent was nice enough to give me $100 though.

We entered an antique store, and were immediately chased by this…burning…man!!

Luckily, there was a super-cute lounge to take shelter in, but sprinting through four areas at once was not…great…

I got caught.

And so did the Broadway Performer!!

I couldn’t get free-

He got the first riddle before I could even think!!

Then we both failed the second one…

Then I got one!!

Yes…

But last-

A chance for immunity, and I-

Took it.

Why do we have to vote.

*

Some randomness-

The Agent was allowed to vote early, and chose the Street Performer.

The Songwriter got Mondo Butter and Pancakes!?

And the Street Performer herself got rotten flowers.

And then there was the voting itself.

I chose the Street Musician because I just didn’t know them at all.

Yet it was the Decoder and the Broadway Performer who were chosen!!?

NO-

  
I didn’t want either of them to go.

The former came back.

A bone key, and a heart artifact-

I honestly have no idea what’s going on, but I do know one thing-

I want to get out of here alive.

*

A Skull of Sacrifice and a bone key for Joe’s life.

…

How awful.

A note told us to go to the theater.

-Where a child was hanging from the ceiling!?

I followed the Street Performer and a few others to a Janitor’s Closet.

Why was the Director hiding in there?

Pieces of paper for everyone with one letter.

I got C.

Musical.

I wasn’t last, but I was scared out of my mind!

Perform to not get tossed into the challenge?

I can’t sing, I can’t dance-

Well I probably could, but I was so nervous…

I ended up going with an impromptu Magician’s Act with my birds and birdseed.

My dear friends…

Before this mess I used to watch them for fun.

8/10.

Nice!!

The Ballet Dancer & the Radio Show Host had the lowest scores.

The latter returned after a really long, and scarily-intense wait.

I don’t know what happened-whether the Savant and the Co Pilot were supposed to save them in that order respectively-

But the Ballet Dancer got hung from the rafters in the exact same spot.

A Marionette of Magic, and a Key.

Seven people left to die…

What choice do we have.

*

Romeo and Juliet appeared!

Yes, I’m serious.

The group was split in half, and I ended up with her.

The Co Pilot, Song Writer, Savant, and Street Musician came with me.

We had to get dressed up in these pretty outfits and flower crowns-

All very pastel and sweet.

I danced with the Co Pilot for her first challenge…

He was surprisingly really good!

Next, we had to gossip about boys?

I…don’t think I did very well.

The Co-Pilot won again.

Then we had to sing fairytales.

Why do I always have to perform!?

I ended up ad-libbing the Sleeping Beauty tale.

How-

In the world-

Did I win!!?

…

He did the best, and got Immunity.

Juliet just locked up and murdered Romeo?!

What the-

We had to vote within our group-

I chose the Street Musician for the second time.

It was the Radio Show Host and the person I voted for-

Oh God.

And they needed partners of the opposite sex, too.

The Midnight Biker, and the Co Pilot, respectively.

I…wanted the Co Pilot to come back.

Okay?

He did.

And so did she…

But-

The others had been…killed!!?

…Oh. My. God.

We were given a Sphere of True Love and yet another key.

…I just can’t even with this place.

-Oh and as if that wasn’t enough, the Decoder and the Song Writer both got snatched by these creepy, evil Nutcrackers!!

At this rate, by the time we find them, they’ll both also already be dead!

*

The lights went out-

A maniac laughed at us-

It was just like a horror movie.

We split up to hide-

I ducked into the third room, and waited until it was quiet.

…I didn’t get found?

But I was alone…

I followed the voices to a blocked-off chamber…

They escaped with the help of math questions.

So many—

The Savant and the Co Pilot were picked to go in!

Why do I keep almost losing my friend!?

-The Decoder?

How-

The lights came on, and no sooner were they all freed-

A short time later, and he was stabbed to death by their captor!

They had to pick someone to betray…

My stomach hurts.

A pink key and the Nutcracker that murdered him…

My stomach hurts!

*

Laser beams from out of nowhere!!

I had to duck-

We all cringed for shelter.

They kept on coming until the Savant got ahold of a note.

We had to go back to the apartments…

A Demon lived there now-

I mean, I’d heard of bad neighbors before, but!?

Four areas to go, and I slid into the library with the Co Pilot after standing there in indecision for half an hour.

The Pop Rocker ran in saying that the Agent had been captured…

My partner-in-crime got the book puzzle right, and was captured too!

But I got directed to go elsewhere, rather than stay with the other member of our fractured party.

The Robot Competition room left me alone again.

I listed who was here the fastest:

The Song Writer

The Street Musician

Me.

Then I had to-

Pick who went in from there!?

No way…

I went with the Song Writer.

God, I felt so guilty…

But she didn’t seem to care that the Decoder had died…

I hate this waiting.

I hate it so much-

On top of that, some poor coffee guy was slashed into pieces!

Didn’t even get to find out why.

The Song Writer and the Agent were selected.

…

Please don’t let me be a murderer.

The Song Writer returned!?

I can’t say I’m not glad, but…

The Agent…had…

...

…A Laser-Beam Machine, and Gray-Blue Key.

For their life.

The Co Pilot helped me up, told me we needed to move on…

They all did.

And they were right.

But it still hurts.

*

Some guy just came in out of nowhere, and stabbed a statue!?

Then-

Did he-

Possess the Savant!?

We had to run we had to run or we would die-

He seemed to go back to normal once we all crowded into the gift shop.

There was a line of globes there…

Hulk smash.

The Pop Rocker got it on the first try!

A key, which led us to a stack of notes with numbers on them.

I grabbed 4-

I had to swap it, and whoever shredded it all would go into the challenge.

I asked-

The Savant took it, thank heavens!

Although why my new one was completely blank was beyond me.

The Co Pilot had to scream, and the Pop Rocker had to break the 20th globe.

Meanwhile the Street Musician was directed to a matchbox, a key, and a new note.

Voting…

I chose myself out loud.

I…everyone had already done so much that…

I couldn’t put anyone else in.

Me.

And the Co Pilot!?

What!!?

But we were friends...

Right!?

The Shop Owner posed us different ETN-based questions.

For his mercy.

It was a close battle, but in the end…

I lost.

We hugged one last time as he took me away.

Pushed me on the floor and pinned me down.

Slipped a globe over my head so I couldn’t see.

The cold barrel of a revolver against my chest.

BANG

Pain-

The floor-

Dropped out from under me.

Water…

Filled my nose and filled my mouth I couldn’t breathe I can’t breathe

I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Rooting for All-Stars!! Let's do it!!!


End file.
